Fear of the Unknown
by Sarah Jezabel Deva
Summary: Temp Title: 140 years before FMA, Dante has begun experimenting with transmutation, using existing homonculi Envy, Greed and Gluttony to harvest stones and do her bidding. Can Envy and Greed work together? Rating will change.
1. Witchcraft

Disclaimer shite : FullMetal Alchemist belongs to the makers of said Anime. This fanfiction belongs to Sarah Deva and Sique Morgenthau (Sique).

**Prelude**

" It is always a tragedy when death befalls us, but it is especially sad when it strikes an already divided family…"

Fitting for such an occasion, the skies of Central hung low, casting darkness over it's grieving people.

" John Parker was a kind soul; a competent man who supported his family even in the most desperate of times."

Bitter wind stung at the paled cheeks of the small reception, hassling the features of the observers.  
" No doubt we will all miss John," The Priest's gentle gaze travelled across the two women watching, fixing upon the younger of the two, continuing,

" But it is especially sorrowful for his younger sister, Lucy Parker."  
The older of the two females shifted her gaze from the coffin, letting copper orbs rest on Lucy's features. The pretty young girl made no attempt to return her stare, oblivious to it as the cold weather stung her tear-stained face, emerald eyes cast downwards.  
" Please, God, take this gentle soul into your arms in Heaven, so that you both may watch over this grieving girl."  
It was as the first clump of soil was scattered over the coffin that Lucy's stare was broken, the realisation shaking through her petite and humbled form.

Behind straight, face-framing locks, a smug smile found Dante's weathering face.  
_Ah, it's about time I got a new body.  
This will be easier than I thought._

**Chapter One : Witchcraft**

It was a few nights later that Lucy Parker was called to Dante's expansive estate, having received an informal letter requesting her audience. The architecture and grand nature of the place was a stunning sight to the modest orphan, and so, by the time Lucy found Dante's functions room and stood face-to-face once more with her, Lucy had been shocked to silence.  
" How does life treat you, Miss Parker? I hope you have been managing."  
Although not particularly sharp, Lucy was aware of the arrogance masked faintly behind Dante's smile.  
Green oculars held Dante's gaze, crimson locks framing her stern expression;  
" For what reason have you summoned me here, Dante-san?" Lucy's stare continued, flicking across the vast gardens of the estate.

" John Parker was a great man; a simple man, but a great one."  
Lucy's pretty face snapped back to the older woman, replying with defiance;

" I wasn't aware that you knew my brother, ma'am."

A small smirk crossed Dante's tight lips, a jewelled hand raising to tuck her fixed hair behind her ear, elaborating. "You're the only one left in your family, no?" Cold brown eyes held a new tone; "I can help you out." Dante fell silent, leaving Lucy to query.

" And how is that?" Lucy turned on Dante, long red waves twisting in momentum as she did so, "Do you think that by lending me funds you can replace my brother?"

The response was more than Dante had expected, having put Lucy down as a meek character.

"I have no intentions of replacing your brother," Dante barked her reply, tiring of Lucy's stubborn nature. Her eyes narrowed, smirk regained "I can bring your brother back."

Lucy's green eyes shook slightly as she hung onto Dante's words. Dante remained calm, letting the young woman come to her own conclusions.

Lucy shuddered and looked at Dante, nodding in respect as she turned to leave.  
" Do you believe in life after death, Miss Parker?"

Lucy's hand stopped on the door handle, " I believe in heaven and hell, virtues and sins; that once you die you may not return to the land of the living."  
" Is that what the Christian Faith teaches?" Dante smiled contently.

" I beg to differ. Would you care to see? Do you really have anything else to lose, Miss Parker?"

Gaze travelled across the luxurious interior of Dante's reception, creeping back to her senior with a numbed expression, reality sinking in.

" Interested, are you?" Dante rose from her elaborate chair, stare feeding off the form before her, calculating. Bony fingers rose around her face as she offered,  
" You know of alchemy, ne?"  
" Alchemy," Lucy's round face held a stern expression, voice trembling somewhat, " Until recently, it was considered an act of witchcraft."  
" Only because it was new to humanity." Dante interjected, a cool smile played across her tight features.  
" Maybe so, but much tragedy befell our people because of Alchemy. If that is the way in which you intend to help me, I refuse your assistance."

" Do you not want your brother back, Lucy-chan? Do you not miss John?"  
A glaze came to Lucy's green stare, and she turned her back on the mysterious figure, uttering;  
" I thank you for your offer, Dante-san, but I refuse.  
My brother would never want for such a thing."

" A shame," Dante mused, sighing a little, " I'll have to open your eyes to the truth of this world."

" Man, this is annoying. Why do I have to come along?"  
Voices were all that Lucy's blurred senses could focus upon, head spinning as she tried to gather her thoughts.

" Calm yourself, Envy-kun – We don't want to make our guest uncomfortable."

Dante. That was the last person that Lucy could remember.

" No, that _would_ be bad, Dante-san."  
A third voice, laid back and somewhat sarcastic, but lacking in the mocking nature that the voice of this 'Envy' person possessed.  
This voice was the loudest for Lucy; clearly the owner of it was closest.  
" Shut your trap, kid." Envy sneered vocally, hissing somewhat in irritation.  
" Watch your tongue, Envy."

Slowly, Lucy's sight was returning, nurtured ground bobbing blurrily under her, passing by. Dante and Envy's minor conflict faded into the background, more important matters now available to Lucy as slowly she desperately tried to piece her consciousness back together.

An attempt to raise her head only caused a pulse of throbbing pain to Lucy, making her hack weakly against Greed. The muscled arms loosened their hold on her slightly, allowing slight movement for the redhead as he observed her.

" Ahh, a good choice, Dante-san,"

The voice of Greed cooed above Lucy's skull, welcoming her to the waking world with a sharp-toothed smirk,

" She's a pretty one."

Inside, Lucy was panicking, but a numbness prevented her from struggling. Something genuinely calm washed over her senses, leaving her to stare helplessly into Greed's lilac orbs.

" Tch," Envy sneered in the direction of Lucy, shrugging, " It's just a human, they're all the same ;"

Envy neared Greed and Lucy, peering at the sedated form.

Expressive features holding an arrogant smirk, his androgynous face held inches from her own, he elaborated;

" Annoying and Pointless."

" Envy!" Dante snapped, halting her footsteps to turn her stern face in the direction of the slender figure, silencing him with a single word.

As the group continued, Lucy's numbed mind traced over the events before she came to… What was the purpose of this?

Something about John… Alchemy.

Even in her sedated state, a frown fell over Lucy's freckled face as her mind crossed that word.  
" Alchemy…" She murmured, managing to find her voice, having regained her senses.

What had happened to her? Something was influencing her, rendering her eerily calm despite her compromised situation.

" Alchemy?" Greed mused, facing the girl he carried before addressing the middle-aged form woman in front of them, " Oh, she's smart, too!" He feigned impression.

" Don't get too attached, Greed," Dante returned coldly, despite his obvious lack of authenticity, " We're here."

Sique's Note : Dear Readers,  
We thought we should inform you right about now that Lucy Parker isn't the main character, so, like Dante advised, don't get too attached.


	2. Transferral

Disclaimer shite : FullMetal Alchemist belongs to the makers of said Anime. This fanfiction belongs to Sarah Deva and Sique Morgenthau (Sique).

**Chapter 2 : Transferral**

Nausea swam over Lucy as she was placed down into a chair to the side of the dark room. Dimly lit by candles sparsely dotted around the walls, she was vaguely able to realise a large library, tall bookcases framing the large empty space she faced. In the very centre of faintly visible markings, a pale blanket masked the room's focus.

The man, Greed, had strolled to the other side of the library, and now lazed against the wall closest to him, arms crossed as he sported a serious expression. Mauve eyes followed Dante, who's elaborately dressed form was positioned near the blanket and the object under it. Lifting a corner of the blanket with a jewelled, wiry hand, she inspected it's contents scrutinously, eventually nodding in what seemed like satisfaction.

The last figure, Envy, squatted atop a towering bookcase in the shadows, seemingly not making any effort to pay attention to Dante. He remained still and silent, only offering a glance toward the furthest corner of the library from time to time, its interest masked by the darkness encasing the room.

Lucy was incapable of struggling; even her fear was reduced despite her lack of understanding for the current events. Long crimson hair framed a stunned and numbed expression, jade eyes left to wander after Dante helplessly. Clearly, she had been drugged, sedated; this powerful intoxication rendered her dumb and prevented panic. It was an eerie feeling, to understand everything just as you always did, but to be unable to react surprised or frightened. Lucy assumed that it was much like being paralysed, though it was parts of her reactions which had been frozen, and not her body.

" Alchemy has been shunned by the Christian faith for centuries, and yet covertly it has always been present in our world," Dante begun, standing and nearing the young woman as she continued, " But in order for the world to move on, humans need to evolve into a more competent species. Why would humanity ban or discriminate against a process in which millions of lives can be saved, in which we can prevent death?"  
Dante left a pause for effect, now facing Lucy, stood a few footsteps away from the chair.  
" Because it scares them, that's why. They hide behind their God, allowing only him the right of life and death so that they don't need to face such responsibilities. This is why Alchemy was considered Witchcraft, although over time humanity has been lead to believe that God has forbid it. Such is incorrect. Surely God would want us to save lives and bring happiness if we could, no?"

Dante turned back to the blanketed lump in the centre of the library, candlelight ebbing over her figure as she knelt there, bony fingers finding a corner of the blanket to hold. Slowly, Dante revealed top of the contents; exposing none other than John Parker's corpse.  
" Surely God would want you to have your brother back, Lucy-chan."

Regardless of her sedated state, Lucy's physical reactions proved themselves to be working as she threw up to the side of her chair. Tears falling down her face, the taste of sick stained her mouth as she choked violently, muscles aching as the urging continued.

Above her she heard the sound of Envy's cruel laughter, interrupted by heaves and coughs spouted forth from her stained lips. She trembled, near-expressionless as she began to regain control over her body's responses. Calmness continued to ebb at her from within, her physical state mismatching her mental.

Slowly in the middle of the room Dante arose elegantly and drifted over to the frightened figure of Lucy. Placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder she comforted her in the best voice she had; still insincere and cold.

Lucy shivered at the tone of Dante's voice; efforts to reply were wasted as Greed interrupted. "Could we hurry up? Being above that chamber is so creepy."

"Scared of a woman?" Envy taunted, "If you're that scared then leave; we don't need you."

"Envy." Dante's voice said sharply "Enough."

Envy stopped cackling and smiling, face falling in reluctant command. He made no attempt to apologize, simply glaring at the other man, who's response was matching. Greed shifted from one foot to the other, unused foot propped against the wall behind him as he slipped back into silence.

Finally mustering a mumble, Lucy queried, neutrally, " Why.. Am I needed?"

Evading the subject, Dante turned to face the sedated form of Lucy, a false smile spread across her thin lips as she cooed, " Your brother will return to this world, soon."

In reply, Lucy forced her emotionless stare to the centrepiece. Aided by sedatives, the shock had now been overcome, allowing Lucy to take a proper look at her deceased brother. Three days ago, John had seemed peaceful in the coffin, blessed by God and laid to rest, but now his corpse was somehow frightening. The spoiled skin of his round face was bloated and pale; hazel eyes, closed politely before, now offered an eerie, glazed stare - mouth agape.

Dante stepped back toward the faintly-marked circle on the floor, gently uncovering the entirety of John's body and revealing onyx bowls placed around his overweight, well-muscled form. Rolling up the sleeves of her luxurious dress, Dante extracted a petite knife from behind John's corpse, nicking her index fingertip neatly and beginning to trace familiar circles onto her weathered skin. One for her left arm, one for her right arm, one on both ankles, one below her throat. These symbols seemed to be miniature versions of the large circle etched onto the floor, no doubt a tool of Alchemy.

Dante turned her neatly combed head in the direction of Envy and Greed, smiling wisely as she instructed,  
" If the situation gets out of hand, please aide me in transferral."

The little flames held by candles flickered as fog encased the library, a soft hissing noise present in the centre of the room. Shadows enveloped lumpy forms, the room shrouded in mystery. A wheezing hacking noise appeared, one of the shadowy figures heaving from within the smog. Greed stood upright in reaction, edging curiously toward the centre of the room, interrupted by the voice of Dante;

" It's alright, Greed-kun. Everything is… successful." Dante's voice was significantly weaker and less formal, and she made no effort to move. Greed neared the older woman, tall form bent by her side as he offered out a marked hand, eyes locked on Dante.

" I'm afraid you'll have to bring her to me, Greed." Dante mused, shifting within the fog.

Greed took a step back, nodding obligingly and stalking toward the chair, towering over Lucy with a hand outstretched, just as he had stood over Dante moments ago.

There was no sarcastic smile or flirtatious expression present on Greed, and Envy had fallen eerily silent. The very air of the room was ominous as Lucy lent a reluctant hand to Greed, unable from preventing the movement.

As Lucy was led toward Dante and the post-John, the mist unveiled to reveal a blood-coated circle, Dante drenched in the crimson fluid, hunched over and supported by her arms. Beneath her flowing dress, a lack of form suggested amputation, causing horror to Lucy even while sedated. Greed stepped away a little, lingering behind the wide-eyed Lucy obediently.

Although trembling from blood-loss and significantly weaker, Dante remained calm, cool copper eyes staring at Lucy as the pretty young girl gawped hopelessly around her. From the corner of her eyes, Lucy was unfortunately able to make out a heaving shape, the lumpy form emitting wheezing breaths from the shadows. Faintly, Lucy could make out a face, centred on the misshapen humanoid lump.

Sudden pain overcame Lucy's form, snapping her attention toward Dante as lunges of agony struck her. Sedated still, the girl's body arched backwards, petite hands rising somewhat as a faceless shadowed form clutched at her, multiple, clawed limbs striking into her body and sinking inside without drawing blood. The pain was dominating, however, and she was rendered helpless, so pained she was unable to even twitch in response to the attack. As Lucy's mind slowly ebbed away, she recognised the features of her brother beside her, mutated and sinful within the writhing mess that heaved and wheezed.

_This truly is the work of Satan…_

Dante began to stand, feeling refreshed and young again her new eyes travelled to the mass laying beside her. Her old body had been ripped into two, drenched in the crimson liquid that had once been apart of her. Now she stood in a new body, red hair framing her face and feeling much better.

Envy was peering from above, eyes wandering across the lumps of squelching mass where the corpse of John had lay. Deep, rapid breaths hissed from the newborn homunculus, the disfigured creature observing it's surroundings with a hollow gaze. Envy wrinkled his nose, disgusted, and turned his sight back on Dante.

Dante had already travelled over to her old body and was taking out a purse from inside the torn dress's pocket. She made her way back to the being on the floor and knelt beside it, digging her supple hand deep into the container to extract gleaming red stones. She smiled contently and offered it to the new homunculus, watching with satisfaction as the creature began to eat away at them.

"Well?" Envy asked impatiently, "Who is it?"

A smirk on her freckled face, Dante answered with no hesitation, "Gluttony."


	3. Stones

**Sarah:** You should all be very grateful that I uploaded this chapter before Sique could; because she loves all of our reviewers so much that she would have written a paragraph on it lol. Please if you are reading this story (And we know you are we can see our hits ;3) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review. We'd really appreciate any comments any thoughts opinions questions or critism you might have . And it doesnt take much either!

So to our reviewers, Thank you very much it's all appreciated greatly, and totally helps us continue!

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Stones**

Winter sunlight cascaded through the elaborate glass panels of Dante's bedroom, the midday light warming her new skin. A delicate, stolen hand extended, she watched as the newest homunculus fed upon it's last stone. In a day, Gluttony had greatly changed physically, and now could have almost passed for a grossly disfigured human. Mentally, however, the case was not so successful. As of yet, Gluttony had not spoken a word, and had no motivation for anything other than consumption. Compared to his physical growth, his mental growth was pathetic, and in most successful cases, growth was correlated.

Dante's freckled face pulled into a frown, her hand withdrawing back to sit neatly on her lap, crossing over it's partner. Gluttony's wide, empty eyes followed Dante's movements, faithfully watching what was once his sister.

A knock sounded, and without any further query the tall figure of Greed slouched into Dante's room, waving lazily as he halted behind Gluttony. Peering at Dante's refreshed body through black-tinted glasses, a toothy smile cracked over Greed's lips, purple eyes redirecting themselves toward Gluttony,  
"Come a long way in one night, huh?"

Dante's frown only increased, replying coolly, "I fed him a lot."

Greed's eyebrows rose, leaning into Dante curiously, "That what you called us here about?"

Dante's frown vanished, as she returned Greed's gaze, "Where is Envy?"

Greed shrugged carelessly, straightening his posture, "Ah, it's a big house. Who knows? Maybe we should put a leash on him."

Dante sighed, ignoring Greed's suggestion as she instructed, "You can tell him, then," She shifted slightly on the satin sheets, continuing, " In order for Gluttony to retain a stable form, I'm going to require more stones. Even though it is no longer illegal, Alchemy is still sparse and generally frowned upon."

A nod of Greed's head told Dante to continue.

" Fortunately, a major member of the Underground Alchemy Society I attend was recently banned, and there have been rumours suggesting that he had been using Forbidden techniques in order to emphasise his power."

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Greed's expression now reflected curiosity, expressive features locked onto Dante's.

A sly smile was offered to him, "I doubt it, but I'm quite certain he possesses a good quantity of red stones, which I require in order to continue my studies on homunculus, and to complete Gluttony's growth."

Dante shrugged slightly beneath her jewelled dress, "I could go to the trouble of making the stones myself, but the Military might get suspicious again. It's much easier if you just secure these."

Dante's gaze steadied, round features stern as she added, "But make sure no witnesses are able to inform the Military of what happens."

* * *

Pretty features pulled into a frown, Envy observed the street below him with an expression of disgust. It was already afternoon, and the sky was darkening, but still the public would pass by from time to time, providing something new for the homunculus to sneer at from above. His mood was one of irritation, and his hatred for the human race was only amplified by this.

Perched atop thick branches of a crop of trees, Envy scowled as he recollected the events of today – specifically, he recollected how disrespecting Greed had been to him today.

As Envy was the first homunculus born, he demanded respect from his younger 'siblings'. Arrogant and jealous by nature, the favouritism Dante showed Greed, and the manner in which Greed treated Envy, was insufferable to him. The fact that Dante had instructed him only through Greed greatly irked the androgynous boy, inflicting on him a less sarcastic and amused nature than usual.

_I should be the one in charge_, Envy hissed inwardly, scowling at the empty, lantern-lit street,

_He was never even of any blood relation to her._

A lone man neared the specified house, his dumpy figure cloaked by formal dress and a top hat. His form shuffled vaguely, both hands required to ruffle through his black coat, suitcase left on the steps outside his home. Momentarily, a key had been extracted and a door opened, the entire scene observed by the green-haired homunculus.

Envy pouted in thought, shifting on the thick branch slightly as he watched Charles Winter enter his home, suitcase in hand. Greed had left to check the surrounding area and known sanctuaries of Winter, instructing Envy to wait for his return before taking action. A scowl crossed Envy's delicate features as he hopped from the branches, landing in the quiet night street.

_Greed might not be able to beat an alchemist by himself.  
But I sure as fuck can._

It was a surprise to Charles Winter when a knock sounded at his front door; since being banned from the Alchemy Society he hadn't encountered any visitors, left alone to study the philosopher's stone and possible methods for creation of it. Closing the door to the spare bedroom and exiting it, Charles shuffled over to his front door, pulling open its heavy wood frame.

"Dante!" Winter exclaimed, his tired features forming a somewhat confused smile, "I didn't expect to see you again!" There was a pause, before Charles stood back for the middle-aged woman, "Come in, come in."

Dante offered a slight quirk of her tight lips, bowing her greying head respectably as she proceeded to sit herself down at the round kitchen table of Winter's home.

"Well Lady Dante," Winter paused for a smile, "How does time and life treat you?" He walked slowly to the kitchen stove and turned to her, politely offering, "Tea?"

Inwardly retching at the thought, Envy answered in Dante's voice, "Please."

Winter scurried around the kitchen fetching cups, placing them neatly upon the modest table. Shortly, the shiny kettle began to whistle, and was soon set at the centre of the kitchen table, left for Envy to pour as he pleased.

"Well." Charles said finally, settling himself down opposite his guest. "What brings you here?"

Envy smiled, "I came to talk to one of my oldest friends, of course." He paused, continuing to the old man, "And to enquire about rumours."

"Ahh rumours?" Winter questioned. "There be many of them." Winter sipped at his cup of tea thoughtfully, "But they are rumours nonetheless. What rumour would you be talking about?"

Envy gave what he hoped for Dante was an innocent smile. "Why, the red stones."

Winter raised an eyebrow in enquiry, the wait unnerving and irritating to Envy, "Well Lady Dante, I always though you were such a well-meaning alchemist, this surprises me."

Envy gave a curt laugh. "Well yes, but can one as curious as I in the ways of alchemy not enquire of rumours to a dear old friend?"

Winter smiled, "Well, you were always a very powerful alchemist… I suppose it can't hurt to show you…" The aged man stood, offering a wrinkled hand to Envy.

Envy obliged, rising from the wooden chair and following Charles Winter as he mused to himself. How could Greed have thought it would take two of them? With Envy's ability, a job like this was simple. As soon as Winter revealed the location of the fruit of his labour, Envy would annihilate him, securing the red stones, and even better – pissing Greed off.

Charles led Envy into another room, smaller than the first. It was quite modest in size and held only much needed furniture; a bed, bedside table and a wardrobe. Winter headed for the wardrobe and opened the oak doors, revealing its contents. Envy's eyes gleamed triumphantly as the old man bent down to the bottom of the wardrobe and rummaged around on its base. Finding what he was looking for he stood up and smiled at Envy before slowly untying the strings around the bag. Which by the looks of it - and to Envy's delight - was quite full.

" Incomplete Philosopher's stones.." Charles virtually hissed, the pride he held over his creations showing through as steel eyes rose to Envy's own. The response was unexpected, a white flash lighting the dark room as Envy's reply came in an unfamiliar voice;

"Yes, darling Charles." A wicked smirk gripped Envy's lips, the androgynous homunculus delighting at the contortions of fear in the old man's face.

Winter had no time to tremble; mouth opening to question the bizarre situation before snapping shut hard, a speedy kick dealt to his skull. Envy's lithe form stepped back a little, lilac gaze watching as the precious stones scattered across the floor from the impact to their holder, the aged figure sprawled on the oak floorboards.

"You better hope they didn't chip, filth." Envy snarled arrogantly, leaning over the incapacitated form. Charles shook, blood leaking from the side of his head and through clutching fingers, helpless sobs accompanying the blood flow.

The green-haired figure's face twisted into a manic smile, expressive lips forming a sadistic laugh as he ended the scene with a direct blow to the face.

* * *

By the time Greed rejoined Envy in Charles' house, the blood had dried on Envy's toes; slim ankles propped atop the back of a chair as he lounged at the table, eyes narrowed as he watched the taller homunculus enter. Greed observed the relaxed boy, watching a smirk play across his face as Greed frowned a little, assessing the situation.  
"He came home, and I was worried he might go out again, so…" Envy's lips curled wickedly, fingers clutching the bag of stones.

Greed's gaze flickered momentarily before he slowly shrugged muscular shoulders, returning Envy's smirk, replying coolly,  
"So you asked him for the stones?"  
Envy giggled a little, blood-stained toes wiggling, "He said no."

"Lady Dante wanted for us both to secure the stones, Envy." Greed avoided Envy's comment, sneering a little from behind black-tinted lenses.

"What do you know, anyway, newbie?" Envy hissed, rolling his head toward one shoulder as he snarled, "Just because you have no way of infiltrating a house on your own doesn't mean I have to wait for you. It was easier to do it myself."

Greed's narrowed stare held Envy's, momentarily silent as he observed his senior. Finally, a carefree smirk tugged at Greed's mouth, shoulders shrugging once more as he collected the bag of stones and turned toward the door.

Seemingly, Greed had submitted.

* * *

End of chapter3!

So please remember to review and we'll update super fast, Sique's writing 4 because... well you'll see why ;3 R and R!

Sarah Deva 


	4. Pride

**Chapter 4 : Pride**

WARNING : We've changed the rating of this, and it's really not suitable for any ages under 16. This chapter contains strong violence, and sex.

Oh, it also contains yaoi, but yaoi is good. (According to Sique.)/

I wrote like next to none of this chapter, not really being the one to write that stuff, being mostly against Yaoi as I find it mostly meaningless and out of character (acceptions made to shika and chouji from Naruto )

Please read and revie ;;

* * *

Greed strolled a little behind Envy, following the shape-shifted form as they neared Dante's estate. The night was cold; wind hassling the lanterns dotted along the meandering streets. Fur-lined, sleeveless jacket pushed against Greed's pale neck, the toned form shivered against the weather, frowning sulkily as he watched his senior hiding behind the form of a well-dressed lady.

"Do you really need to hide? It's dark."

Envy raised pencilled eyebrows, doe eyes narrowing as he smirked behind the shape-shifted mask, "Oh, but if I'm like this and someone sees us, I can just go, "AHH! HE'S ATTACKING ME! HELP!', and nobody will think any better of it," Glossed lips smirked, bonneted head turning away from Greed as Envy added, in his own voice, "Because let's face it – You look scary."

"If you say so, boss." Greed muttered, frown increasing as he fondled the red stones in his pockets thoughtfully.

Greed's nature was one of want and lust – this included sucking up to Dante, getting a piece of every bit of action. Whilst Greed and Envy shared the same sarcastic nature and enthusiasm for entertainment, Greed was able to curb his intentions and play a cool, amiable front when needed in order to get his way. Envy, on the other hand, was stubborn and arrogant, often acting rebellious in front of their master. Over the years, Greed's obliging and laid back nature had caused Dante to grow far fonder of Greed than Envy. To Envy, this was unbearable – being the oldest of the homunculi - managing to survive for hundreds of years while many perished - not to mention having originally been Dante's _son_…When thought about logically, his jealousy of Greed was entirely justified.

But Greed wasn't a logical sort.

Scanning the area briefly, Greed took a deep breath, suddenly stopping his footprints as he questioned aloud, "You know, Envy, I wonder."

Envy turned to face Greed, tilting the fake face to one side as he raised eyebrows questioningly, offering nothing more than an expression.

Greed straightened his spine, casually addressing Envy with a smirk;

"I wonder if anybody would think any better of it if I attacked you."

The woman's features lit up, enthusiasm reflected in a shift that returned the doppelganger to his preferred form;

"It was only a matter of time, ne?" Envy encouraged, grin spreading across his pale face.

Greed smiled lazily, extracting large hands from the pockets of his leather pants, "You continuously get in the way of what I want, Envy-kun."

Envy smirked, laughing a little, "The feeling is reciprocal."

With this, the smaller form lunged toward Greed, leaping over his body and dealing an aerial kick from behind. Mid-air, Envy contacted with Greed, a strong arm blocking his attack and swiping him away. The lithe homunculus spun gracefully, landing on his feet without difficulty.

Greed charged at his senior, revealing the blackened, armoured skin of his fist mid-swing. Envy dodged neatly, avoiding the bone-breaking blow of Greed and countering with a spinning kick to his face. With a crunch, Envy hopped backwards, nursing his foot with a petite hand as curses slipped from his mouth.

"Underestimated me? My armour is the ultimate shield, Envy-kun. You won't be able to penetrate it." Greed tilted spiked head to one side, grinning as he revealed the hidden layer of armoured flesh on his form. Resembling a demon, Greed stood before the doppelganger, arms extended in a mocking nature, enthusiastic.

"You really do look scary, Greed-chan," Envy snickered, morphing into a reflect image instantly, "But I can look scary, too."

The black form of Greed laughed wickedly, lunging at Envy's copied body with a clenched fist - his aggression aiding his cause as he managed to contact Envy's side – the blow smashing through his shoulder and shattering numerous ribs. Envy, shifting back mid-air, was propelled across the empty street and slumped in a spluttering heap – desperately attempting to steady himself; intact arm supporting his bleeding, retching figure as his broken bones began to mend.

Greed allowed Envy no time to heal, knowing full well that homunculi could regenerate within seconds. He threw himself at the incapacitated boy; tossing him to his back and dealing repetitive blows to his head. Momentarily, the hacking and groaning was ceased, and Greed realised that he had entirely crushed his senior's skull.

Resting back on his haunches, Greed sat atop the androgynous, blood-soaked figure of Envy, patiently waiting for his entire head to reform and regenerate. As Envy's lilac eyes were restored to their sockets, he found Greed's face leering at him, sadistic smirk played over his lips.

Envy spat loathingly at Greed, scowling furiously from beneath the larger man.

Greed paid no attention to the insult, letting the saliva drip over his masculine features as he cooed, patronisingly,

"I can play this game for _hours_."

"What exactly are you trying to achieve, lanky?" Envy countered, snarling at the younger homunculus, "You'll fail at killing me no matter how many times you try, are you intending to just beat me around until someone is alerted by the noise?"

"It's a shame I can't kill you," Greed mused, resting upon Envy's torso, effectively pinning him, "But since I can't, all I really need to do is threaten you enough to keep you out of my way."

Greed grabbed the petite hand of Envy, latching onto his index finger as he pressed his face close to the effeminate boy's own, slowly applying pressure onto it, bending it backwards.

"Are you threatened yet?"

Envy scowled defiantly, expressive features twisting as he spat, "Like fuck I am."

Greed snapped the finger backwards, such a weak bone easily broken by his strength. Envy's reply was disappointing – high pain-threshold reflected in his lack of reaction. Face twitching somewhat as he did so, Envy countered with an arrogant smirk.

Greed licked his lower lip, contemplating momentarily before lunging his hand out toward Envy's groin, snatching the leather-bound flesh in his grip and squeezing hard as he brought his lips to Envy's ear, whispering in a horrible tone of voice,

"Are you threatened yet?"

Immediately, the androgynous form shivered against Greed's abuse, before Envy hissed out curses, shifting his groin to a state of nothingness. Still quivering somewhat against the taller man, Envy sneered defiantly;

"It'll be harder than you think."

Greed gave a curt laugh, amused by Envy's choice of words. Confident and at ease, Greed tilted his head to one side, smiling wickedly, "You're very enigmatic, Envy-chan. It's only natural that I would want to have you. I want everything." He explained, bony hand rubbing at the nothingness between Envy's toned thighs.

Envy's eyes narrowed, instructing simply, "Get off."

Greed's only reply was one of the absolute truth, "Are you going to attempt to resist me again, Envy-chan? That might cause you physical suffering."

Envy bit his lower lip, glaring spitefully at the fellow homunculus.

"You might as well just try to enjoy it."

A mile or so from the outbreak of the conflict, there was a small collection of buildings; out of the way of the people and used solely for storage. Here, there was little chance of the public interrupting Greed, no matter how hard Envy screamed. The taller of the two homunculi placed hands on hips, grinning in an accomplished manner as he regarded the beaten form from behind tinted lenses.

Envy's spiteful glare melted to one of sarcasm, the slim figure pressing his back to the rough surface of the wall nearest to him, arms outstretched enticingly, "Are you going to get it over with then, Greed-chan?" Envy's hate was detectable in his voice, in his mocking tone.

The tall man simply frowned in reply.

Envy pouted, leaning head to one side and letting long pine locks tumble across his barely-dressed form, his voice almost venomous as he continued, eventually snarling, " What, you're not going to fuck me hard, Greed-chan? You're not going to_ fucking rape me, you sick piece of shit?"_

Greed lunged at the smaller homunculus, immediately sinking sharp teeth into the gentle flesh of his lower lip, biting hard as fingers dug lustfully into the sensitive skin of Envy's hips and groin, groping desperately. Envy paralyzed; muffled groans slipped from the melded lips of the homunculus, Greed's insatiable teeth locking onto Envy's tongue; scratching up and down the surface as he sucked wantonly on the helpless organ.

Envy trembled against the attentions, member stiffening swiftly as Greed groped roughly at the delicate appendage, leather shorts providing little protection against the abuse. Back shoved hard up against the bitter concrete wall behind him, Envy made meagre attempts to struggle, the sensation throbbing through his form and leaving him weak and slow to react.

* * *

Glazed hazel orbs blinked open, a messed curtain of golden bangs obscuring their view. The owner shook her head; delicate, weak form shivering a little as the very noise that had interrupted her slumber infected her ears once more. It was a horrible sound, one that she had heard before and always ignored – in doing so managing to stay out of said confrontations.

Pulling the torn and sullied dress tighter around her, the child hugged bruised knees close to her chest, clutching ringlets around her ears to combat the groans and whines.

* * *

Envy gasped desperately as Greed finally ceased to bite at his lips and tongue, allowing the quivering boy to regain his breath. Looking down at the scarlet face of Envy, Greed smirked as he observed his handiwork – the blood around Envy's mouth corresponding to his heavy blush. Unusually, Envy was silent, but for his deep, needy breaths. Eyes wavering and cast downward, Envy seemed to have submitted to Greed.

Greed did not bate his grabbing; ravenously clawing at the shuddering length, delighting as his mishandling caused the effeminate homunculus to moan desperately between gasping breaths. Greed was getting the unobtainable. To him, it was truly beautiful.

* * *

The noises were worsening; tears of fear and shame springing to the downcast orbs of the homeless child. Rubbing a dirty hand against her moist cheeks, she silently crept from beneath the makeshift shelter, tiptoeing along the gap between buildings. She paused, nearing the corner closest to the source of the noise. Pressed against the wall, she shivered, fearful of what she might see. Was it curiosity that propelled her? No, she knew what was happening, she didn't need to soil her eyes for curiosity.

It was honour. Too many times, she had made no attempt to aide the victims of such crimes, hidden away as she heard the sobs and groans finally die out, waiting until later to creep away, protecting herself from being involved. What was she defending, anyway? There was little point to her existence anymore – even less so if her sense of dignity was lost.

* * *

Greed grinned wickedly at his victim, watching Envy's form twist and involuntarily thrust against his touch, his expressive features contorted into something that resembled pain.

"It almost seems like you're enjoying this, Envy-chan," Greed ceased his actions, leaving Envy to whine and shudder against the cold concrete. Greed delighted at what he had reduced Envy to, but still his lust was not sated. He continued, with a darker tone in his voice, "Maybe I should be a bit more violent."

* * *

Collecting herself, the orphan child forced herself to peer around the corner of the building, confronting the source of the tormented moaning. Hazel eyes fixed hard on the scene, initial reaction to turn away beaten back by her will.

The scene was a painful one, but the factor that hurt the child most was the victim. Only in books had she read about such exotic women; alluring and enigmatic. Never before had she truly admired another girl, her own self-confidence and arrogance neutralising the beauty of her competition.

Current situations aside, she had not once truly respected anybody, just for their image.

To see such a beautiful and unusual lady be molested by someone so rough was unbearable to her.

Without apprehension, the young girl charged the few feet that stood between her and the brutality, throwing all of her energy into coming between the two homunculi. She reached her goal swiftly, but, with the realisation that she had planned no strategy, came a sickening smash that numbed her senses, pressure from both sides shoving her against the force and rendering her paralyzed and dazed quicker than she could guess as to what was going on.

From the ground, the child saw the face of the female close-up; her features every bit as perfect as the girl had imagined. Sight and confusion was all she knew, as she watched the enigmatic woman's expression distort into one of mocking, horrible laughter accompanying the orphan's descent into darkness.

Greed stepped back, shell-shocked by the interruption. Moments ago, lustful and sadistic, the tall homunculus now stood silent.

In comparison, Envy's mood had brightened immediately, his nature drawing nothing but entertainment from the situation at hand. A delicate hand wiped excess blood from his skirt, sneering at the stain before casting his eyes towards the slumped corpse by his feet. Another laugh coursed through his form as he observed the smashed skull of the child, flicking the blood left on his groin back to it's owner.

Envy smirked at the gory fist of Greed, watching the younger homunculus frown at the innocent child's corpse.

"Well, what do you know, Greed-chan. I actually did enjoy that."

* * *

Sique : To die between a fist and an Envycrotch is a very noble way to die indeed!  
I nearly cried during parts of that chapter, and I think my soul is a little more damned for having to write Envy getting so badly beaten up. It eventually lead to it's good cause – that cause being hot GreedxEnvy rape, but it still made me sad.

Don't misunderstand. I LOVE Envy. That's why I wrote him getting raped brutally. Strange, but true.

If I've managed to completely disturb you, then don't say we didn't warn you. There is –still- a plotline to this, though, and from here on out there's less – if not none at all – of said hot GreedxEnvy.

Sarah: ¬¬

Sique: If we still have any, then thanks to our reviewers! SIQUE LOVES YOU SOMUCH. :D


	5. Envy

**WARNING: **VERY LONG CHAPTER.

Like 3000 words or something and like 10 pages, I think. Squee-san and I would like to thank all our reviewers highly. and please ask those who added them to their faves to review. Cause I mean you're gonna read the story anyways right? Whats a review? .

There will be no more Greed/Envy either. Why? Because basically its no the plot and well... I dont want any more Greed/Envy in it haha XD

This chapter also might be a wee confusing but hopefully you'll stick with it.

So far there is a Gluttony A Greed An Envy and another Homunculi.We may find out this chappie we may not. ONWARDS

Dont own FMA never will

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Envy **

In the dimly lit room of Dante's library, Gluttony sat sucking his forefinger, hungrily looking at the stones his mistress was feeding the squelching mass of new homunculus on the floor. In Gluttony's small opinion, it looked quite icky, unaware of the fact that only days before he had been the same. Gluttony sucked his finger harder, aching for the small scarlet stones Dante was feeding to the other being. She must have noticed his discomfort, as she looked up at him and gave him a cold smile, holding some stones out to the large homunculi and watching as he ate hungrily.

Sighing, Dante turned to the other Homunculus, "Gluttony I will have none left if I keep feeding these to you, now will I?"

"Gluttony hungry." He replied simply, once again starting to suck on his finger.

Dante scowled. "Go to the kitchen and find food. You will get no more stones until you need them, just like your siblings."

Gluttony gave Dante a sad expression, before swaggering out of the room on his short stubby legs. He was greeted at the door by Envy, who had thrown the double doors apart with all the strength he could muster. He passed Gluttony, ignoring his younger brother as he stalked angrily toward Dante.

"Gluttony scared." The larger being muttered to himself as he walked from the room, closing the doors quietly behind him.

Dante's face feigned concern as she looked up from her newest creation to the green haired homunculus storming towards her. "Envy, whatever is the matter?" She asked.

"Why has Greed not been punished?" He half yelled in anger, his pride damaged, "You _know _what he did, Dante-sama? Why no fucking punishment from Hell?"

Dante sighed, "Well Envy, you see, after the incident involving the child, Greed-"

Envy cut her off angrily, glaring at her as he slammed his hands down on her chairs arm rests. "GREED WHAT?" He yelled.

Envy was not one to get angry at Dante – aside from being his mistress and a powerful enemy - she was also a great dealer of punishments. Envy had been looking forward to Greed suffering at Dante's hands – perhaps even sealed for a little while.

His anger overwhelming, Envy had failed to notice the mass he was almost stood on.

To Envy, Dante was overwhelmingly calm, something that resulted in either one of two things. Either one, she had found a new lover of which to fling with, or two……. Envy looked down in disgust. She had created another homunculi. Glaring at the thing below him he yelled in anger. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Dante stood up and forced Envy away from her. Even though she was in a teenager's body, Dante's power and force was still scary, even to her eldest 'child' she was not someone to argue with or to take lightly. Envy backed up a little, however still keeping the same scowl on his magnificent features. Dante bent down to feed a few more of the precious stones to the being, stones Envy eyed in jealousy.

"Greed returned with this child, quite guiltily mind you, but he still did it. Felt like she was an unnecessary death and wondered if perhaps I could use her."

"Her?" Envy retorted.

The homunculi turned towards Envy, the last moments of it's former life remaining in it's brain. Remembering the girl's pretty features, the newborn homunculi squelched towards Envy, who backed off in disgust.

Dante, however, smiled. "Your new sister likes you at least-"

"Fuck that." Envy said, backing off again.

The Homunculi however was not to be deterred away from it's target and squelched further towards the Green-haired one. Again Envy backed off from the being, getting quite annoyed by its attitude towards him. Glaring at Dante he commanded to her, "Call it off."

Dante sighed as it continued to follow Envy around the room. She could see Envy was getting aggravated, but she didn't have any immediate control over any Homunculi until they had eaten a substantial amount of red stones. Feeling sorry for her newest creation, she waited patiently for the result she knew would eventually come.

Indeed, Dante didn't have to wait long as Envy gave a loud cry and forcefully kicked the creature away from him as hard as he could. It sailed across the room before landing on the hard wooden floorboards with a sort of splattering sound.

* * *

Joshua studied the crumpled piece of paper, returning it to his pocket momentarily with a steady sigh. Stood before a red brick wall, he observed the words engraved into the plaque that was set there, nodding as they correlated to those on his paper.  
Still clad in the robes that he wore for work, the Priest pushed open the gates to Dante's estate, his smart black shoes disturbing the gravelled driveway.

Making his way up the decorative and expansive front garden, Joshua Hooper clasped warm hands around each other, wringing them gently in a concerned and nervous manner. Although only in his late twenties, the Father had an elderly and wise way about him – even his posture and the way that he moved was slow and deliberate, careful and gentle. Although this lead to him being highly popular and adored within the town, it also corresponded to him being single.

Finding the entrance to the posh house, Joshua pressed the bell, awaiting a reply from the house. He sighed once more, chewing a little on the inside of his lower lip as he pondered the mystery of Lucy Parker. Since the Funeral, nobody had seen her, and without any relatives, it was his responsibility to question as to her whereabouts.

Timely, a tall figure opened the door, his black-clad form stood with head to one side; eyebrows raised at the Priest.

Explaining himself, Joshua started, "Good morning, sir. I'm Father Hooper, the local Priest. I was wondering if I could speak with Lady Dante?"

Greed nodded slowly, murmuring in a lazy tone as he turned away from the Father, stalking up an extravagant staircase and leaving Joshua at the door.

While waiting, Hooper took the liberty of peering inside the entrance, eyeing the clean and polished surfaces inside. It was a rare opportunity for him to see such an elaborate house, and it surprised him that the owner of such a house would bother herself with a Church all the way across town.

Surprise was reflected in Joshua's handsome features as another black-clad figure came into view from inside the house – this one round and dumpy. The comical form waddled toward the Priest, his empty, forlorn gaze regarding the taller man.

"Hungry…" Gluttony murmured, continuing to near the holy man, one giant finger dipped inside his insatiable mouth. Joshua stared back in surprise, his memory failing to pinpoint where he had seen the overweight man before. Addled by knowledge he could not recollect, Hooper had little time to study Gluttony's odd red markings before their meeting was interrupted.

"Father, may I help you?" Dante queried from the bottom of the winding staircase, her fine dress swaying as she stepped toward the front door. The round man quickly became deterred, and waddled back the way he'd came from.

Joshua turned to face the speaker, only to find himself another surprise.

"Lucy! Everyone's been so worried!" The Priest wrapped his arms around the teenage form briefly, patting her back before stepping away, holding her in his gaze, "How is life treating you?"

Dante returned the stare with green eyes, the passing confusion she felt inside masked perfectly with a warm smile, "Oh… I've been coping, Father."

Joshua shook his head softly, warm smile spread across his broad cheeks, "Now Lucy, you've known me long enough to know that you're welcome to just call me Joshua." He paused, and then questioned, his voice softening, "Why are you staying here, anyway? I wasn't aware that you knew Lady Dante."

"Oh, we were briefly acquainted…" Hesitation was present as Dante trailed off, restarting with a new enthusiasm, "She was kind enough to offer me to stay with her while I readjusted…I'll just get her!"

"Greed-kun!" The young woman called up the stairs, turning to face the somewhat bewildered man with a small smile.

"Greed…?" Joshua queried, confused by the odd nickname. Dante offered him nothing but a smile in reply, simply waiting as Greed began the descent of the staircase.

Calm, the tall man known as Greed regarded the redheaded woman through tinted glasses, unusual eyes showing curiosity.

"Greed, would you be able to show Joshua in?"

* * *

Dante sighed wearily, petting Gluttony's bald head slowly as she sat, petite form resting against the sturdy carver chair. One jewelled hand propping up her head, she addressed the four homunculi that sat, stood, and squelched before her.

"This has become somewhat messy, my children…" Dante said simply, an especially serious tone in her voice.

Greed, who sat back at one side of the fine table with feet propped upon it, was the first to answer her, his reply casually curious, "How so, Dante-sama?"

"You could just kill him." Envy resolved, his lithe form sat at the table, slim legs hanging over the side. Raised from floor-level, Envy was out-of-reach of the attached newborn homunculus, whom had positioned herself faithfully below the table.

Dante shook Lucy's beautiful red curls, equally exquisite features locked on Envy's own, "It's not that simple. For a while now, my goal has been to test the theory that all seven of you present at once would increase your power," Dante removed her delicate hand from Gluttony's skull, placing it on her lap as she continued, "Such has never been obtainable before, but with all five of you present, there are only two left." Her eyes narrowed as her tone became stronger, "I must reach my goal."

After a moment, Envy nodded in understanding. Greed was not so quick to piece together the facts.

"But what does this have to do with your goal, Dante-san?"

"I would like to turn young Joshua into one of you, but the problem lies in the Alchemic process. Last night, I was miraculously fortunate, and suffered no major damage bringing your little sister into the world. It was a risk to begin with, and I was incredibly lucky. I highly doubt that I will have the same luck this time, and so it seems this body might be expiring already."

"In other words," Envy evaluated in an arrogant tone, "She needs a new host body on standby."

* * *

Dante's arms remained crossed as she waited for Envy to return, wondering if she had made the right decision on whose lives to take. Normally, Dante preyed on orphaned girls or divided families, but this time, she had been tempted by an easier option. Nearby, in a neighbouring estate, lived a three-person family with no close outer-relations. The mother was a powerful sort of woman – a perfect candidate. And as for the daughter…She was beautiful, absolutely suitable for a new host body. Perhaps this would be a more successful homunculi than Dante's two newest creations – Gluttony had still not grown much mentally, and the youngest seemed downright defective. As if incapable of learning, the little homunculus followed Envy around like a lost puppy, only to be ignored – or, more regularly – beaten away. In the hours that the newborn had been incapable of accessing Envy, Dante had sped up her growth by feeding her, in the vain hope that such a leap in growth stages would deter her from her unsociable brother. Dante's emerald gaze shifted to the sulking, deformed figure – its human-resembling state almost more disturbing than when first born. Still, this child was not fully grown, but Dante could now make out limbs and features. Unusually, the newborn's ouroboros sat between its wide, incomplete eyes; circular symbol marring what was once a pretty child's face.

Almost pitying the thing that waited so patiently for her older brother, Dante extracted a few more stones from her pocket, leaning toward the mutated humanoid and letting it eat eagerly from her hand. A sudden pain in her abdomen reminded her of the minor – but present – damage caused to her form, and the need for a new body.

As if timed, the sound of the front doors being slammed open rung through the house. Ignoring her pain as best she could, Dante followed the eager young homunculus as it's awkward crawling led it downstairs. By the entrance, a heavy-set stony creature stood, with two forms under each arm. Envy dropped both on the floor, before turning back into himself and smiling triumphantly.

"Killed the father and dumped his body in the river." He said, adding with a kick to the larger of the two women, "That bitch didn't take it well." He sneered, "Scratched me on my cute face."

Dante smiled a bit. "Well, she'll be dead soon, Envy." She bent down and examined the being. "Oh! She's older!"

"Eh," Envy shrugged rudely, "You gave me the family name – I went. There were only two women there. This girl and her mother."

Dante fingered the short chestnut coloured hair of the unconscious girl with admiration, deciding eventually, "She'll do."

"The only problem I see is her trying to help her mother when she's killed," Dante frowned, shrugging gently, "But no matter."

Dante stood, instructing Envy sternly, "Run upstairs and get your younger brother, we need to move them before they wake up and as the event with this body has happened so fast I haven't had time to prepare any remedies to sedate either of them."

Envy smiled too evilly for his pretty features. "But Dante-sama, that makes it so much more fun." Envy ascended the stairs, followed quickly by his younger sibling. A depreciating growl from the effeminate boy did nothing to discourage the obsessive homunculi, and Dante could only sigh.

Envy opened the door to Greed's room and walked in, smirking as if he owned it. Greed, who was sat reading a magazine, looked over, not amused, and raised an eyebrow, however not at Envy. Their younger sister had successfully made it up the stairs.

"Nice pet." He commented.

Envy growled and shrugged "Whatever, Dante wants you, I bought back the newest victims."

Greed sighed and stood up. "All this killing, it's really ridiculous, we could be doing much better things."

"Like what?" Envy scowled and folded his arms "What's more fun than taking the lives of idiot humans?"

Greed shrugged. "How about living your own damn life instead of doing someone else's bidding? The only life goal you have is to kill Hohenheim, what will you do after that?"

Envy thought about it for a moment and shrugged, "I don't care, as long as I kill Hohenheim I'll be happy."

"Right." Greed raised an eyebrow before looking down at their sister. "Do you think there's something wrong with it?"

"Yeah, it's retarded."

Greed scowled before walking out of the room, "I don't see why you get one and I don't. I don't see why she likes you so much anyways."

Envy ignored the taller homunculi's words, boring hatefully into his back as he descended the spiralling stairs.

Dante nodded in greeting to her younger, taller 'son', directing emerald gaze toward the two females after she had done so. She stood, with Gluttony gawping aimlessly beside her, and addressed the two most capable homunculi;

"Okay, Greed, I want you to take the daughter to the pantry. Lock her up there, and bring Joshua to the Library. There, Envy, Gluttony and I will be waiting, with another sister for you." Dante nodded vaguely toward the older of the two women; greying brown hair obscuring her average features.

"Oh, great," Envy sneered, "I don't know who I dislike more. Old hag or this thing." He motioned his green head in the direction of the incomplete homunculus beside him.

"Envy!" Dante snapped, aggravated by her oldest's arrogant nature.

Any verbal conflict was quickly interrupted by Greed, who stepped back from the two women with surprise, eyeing the younger of the unconscious forms, "Oh man, Dante, this one's _pretty_."

"Suitable, ne?" Dante grinned lightly with Lucy's pretty face, stroking Gluttony briefly, "Although it's a shame I didn't get to keep this body for longer."

Greed frowned somewhat, taking in the features of the young girl. With a sudden decision he straightened his posture, levelling his gaze with Dante's as he said, with the most serious of tones he possessed,

"I want to keep her, Dante-sama."

Dante was speechless for a moment, the petite hand that stroked Gluttony's skull freezing as she queried, a dangerous tone to her voice;

"Excuse me, Greed?"

"I want to keep her as a pet. If Envy gets one then it's only fair that—"

"EXCUSE ME? I didn't _get one!_" Envy interrupted, voice raised as he snapped, "I don't fucking want it! It's because of you that it's here in the first place! It's more yours than it is mine!"

As Envy's rage cooled somewhat, a small voice came from beside him; pronunciation unsure and voice rasping;

"Envy…"

A horrified expression crossed Envy's features as his ears recognised the sound; lilac eyes shifting slowly toward the youngest homunculus.

"Greed," Dante started, saving the youngest homunculus the trouble of dying, "She's not Envy's pet – I thought that much was obvious. She's your sister, just as this woman will be. You needn't lust for that girl. I will have her form, and you can lust for me, instead," There came a knowing smirk to Dante's lips, "It's much easier that way."

Greed sulked for a moment, shaking his head, "No. Can you really say that you're going to be able to stop that thing from becoming Envy's subordinate? It's only fair that I get one, too! What does it matter to you, anyway? Either way, you'll be getting seven of us." His expression was stern, before he insisted, "**I want one**."

Dante growled impatiently, glaring with irritation at Greed, "_Fine_. Have it your way. Have your cursed subordinate. Disobedient child." Her voice was almost a hiss, as she turned toward the front door, barking orders;

"Envy! You get the girl. Bring her to the Library. Greed, I want you to ready Joshua for the process, and lock that woman in the pantry when you're done. Meet us in the Library, and bring Joshua's corpse."

A horrible smile crossed Envy's lips as he shoved the youngest away from his slim leg, regarding Dante with hope, "Does that mean…"

"Envy." Dante warned, opening the door.

* * *

This chapter is called Envy simply because Greed is Jealous of Envy through mostly everything lol and he's Greedy too but this chapter is still Envy

Please R and R ;; 


End file.
